


An Ordinary Day

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, DaiSuga Week, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Suga is the owner of a small magic shop in a tiny town of no significance and Daichi is the owner of a cafe across the street.





	An Ordinary Day

**Daisuga Week 2017**

**July 11th, Day 2: Magic**

  
  
  
  


Suga hummed softly to himself as he carefully added two drops of rain from a thunderstorm to the vial hovering in the air above a flame.  The liquid in the vial turned a soft pink but it wasn’t quite the white-pink Suga needed for the potion to work at full potential.  He needed it to be the color of a fresh cherry blossom, not the pastel pink it was currently.  His fingers danced in the air, vials and bottles floating around him as he sorted mentally through his stock.

 

Suga watched out of the corner of his eye his long-time coworker and friend, Ryuu, open a grimoire that Suga specifically told him to stay away from.  Long black tentacles whipped out of the book, wrapping around the bald mage and pulling him towards the black abyss that centered in the ancient book. 

 

The feather of a baby crow floated throat Suga vision and he quickly grabbed it to put in the vial.  The potion let out a soft puff of air as the feather dissolved in the liquid, turning it a soft almost white pink.  Suga smiled triumphantly as he put a cork in the vial and carefully put it into a black velvet box to await pickup by the new owner.

 

Suga turned to Ryuu just in time to see the mage slam the book shut and lean against it casually.  Or as casually as Ryuu got, which wasn’t very casual at all.  He was also smoking a bit, which wasn’t uncommon given that he was a fire mage.

 

Fire mages were oftentimes destructive in nature and therefore used by the military.  Ryuu went the military route, taken from his family when he was only 8 years old.  Ten years of training and battles before the man had slipped out of the capital and showed up on Suga’s doorstep.  Ryuu was strong, quick, and often times destroyed things accidentally but he also had one of the biggest hearts Suga had ever seen.  The military was not a good fit for him, so Suga hid the fire mage away in his tiny shop in a tiny town located on a tiny island.

 

“Hungry?”  Suga asked, as if he truly had no idea what had conspired behind him.  Of course he knew, part of him had been hoping Ryuu would open the book whether driven by curiosity or accident didn’t matter much to Suga.  The family of the grimoire had asked Suga to remove the curse put upon it and fire mages were excellent at removing curses.  Suga would have stepped in if it had gotten truly dangerous, but over the past five years he had gotten to know how capable Ryuu really was.

 

“Going over to Daichi’s?”  Ryuu grinned widely, leaning against the counter to leer over at Suga, who ignored him to put the newly made potion behind the counter.

 

“Does that mean you aren’t hungry?”  Suga questioned, letting a hard note enter his tone though Ryuu knew Suga well enough to know when he truly was angry.

 

“No!”  Ryuu listed off his choice of food, which was a rather long list but elemental magic tended to use up a lot of energy.  Suga nodded and left the store in Ryuu’s capable hands before making his way out onto the busy street.

 

Right next door to Suga’s little shop was Asahi’s flower shoppe.  Nature magic was rare, rarer still to see it in such a small town but Asahi would probably wilt like a flower denied sunlight if he were to go into any city.  It came as a surprise when Suga met the gentle nature lovers husband, a rambunctious weather nymph who had more in common with Ryuu than Asahi.  Suga could see right through the large front window inside, where the two men were bent over the counter and staring down at a small pot with a small purple flower that looked like it was waving gently in the wind, though Suga was sure there was no wind in the shop.  Noya looked up at his husband, grinning widely before kissing the bigger man all over his blushing face.

 

Suga ducked his head, feeling like he was looking in on a private moment before he made his way across the street.  Despite Ryuu’s grins and pointed remarks, Suga really did go to Daichi’s cafe because of it’s location.  Plus the food was always good and yes, the owner was admittedly handsome and charming and-

 

Okay,  _ okay _ Suga might have developed a small, very insignificant crush on the cafe owner.  At least he wasn’t the only one.  Half the town was more than a little in love with Sawamura Daichi.  Suga wasn’t sure where the other man came from, he just appeared one day and built a cafe in the abandoned, and very haunted, building across the street.

 

“Oh.”  Suga said after he walked into the cafe and saw the chaos that was hidden behind the friendly-looking red door.

 

“Suga!”  Hinata chirped happily from his spot, which was standing on the counter to try and get all the  cups off of the ceiling.  “I was trying to help.”  Hinata explained as he looked up at the ceiling, hands on his hips as if he couldn’t understand where he went wrong.

 

“That’s nice,” Suga said as he thanked all the stars in the sky for Daichi hiring the young sorcerer before Suga could.  As soon as Hinata learned control he would be quite powerful, but he had a long way to go.

 

“Suga.”  Daichi greeted him warmly as he stepped out of the back room before his eyes quickly went to Hinata then up to the ceiling.  “Hinata.”  Daichi said in a much less welcoming tone than the one he had used on Suga.

 

“I’m fixing it!”  Hinata yelled.  Daichi quickly grabbed Suga’s arm, pulling him to the side as all the cups fell to the ground and shattered.  “I’ll clean it up!”  Hinata sped off as Daichi took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.  Suga stared at the broken pieces so he wouldn’t have to look at the warm hand curled around his bicep.

 

“Having a good day Daichi?”  Suga asked, couldn’t help but tease the other man who cracked one eye open to give him the stink eye.  It would be effective, most people were afraid of angering Daichi, but Suga seemed to have carved out a soft spot in the other man.

 

“And here I was going to offer you some of the cakes I just pulled out of the oven.”  Daichi released Suga’s arm and he tried not to mourn at the loss of contact before following the other man into the kitchen.  “Ennoshita, can you go help Hinata and make sure he doesn’t break anything else?  I think there are more cups in the storeroom.”  Ennoshita gave them a sleepy smile before walking out of the kitchen, the door swinging close behind him leaving only Suga and Daichi in the warm room.

 

“You said something about cakes?”  Suga asked with a grin as he sat on one of the stools at the island counter.  Daichi gave him a look before placing a small cake in front of him.

 

“You have a sweets addiction.”  Daichi said as he wiped his hands on his black apron before pulling out ingredients at seemingly random.  Suga could tell just by the few items Daichi was making Suga and Ryuu’s usual.

 

“And you’re enabling it.”  Suga hummed appreciatively as he took the first bite of the cake.  It was light and airy, and incredibly moist.  “Are you sure you’re not putting anything in your food?”  They lived in an era that it wasn’t uncommon for those who owned restaurant or sold food or drinks of any kind to spike the items with spells or potions.

 

“If I did that and someone found out I would lose all the trust I have from the people.”  Daichi stated simply.  Suga watched the muscles move beneath the navy blue henley.  Daichi was an oddity, even in their small town most people had some sort of magic but Daichi claimed to have none.  He hardly ever answered anything personal about himself, managing to skirt around the question and bringing the conversation to a new topic with a skill that would be admirable if it weren’t so frustrating.

 

Daichi didn’t command attention or demand respect, he earned it through sheer force of will and hard work.  Whether it was magical related or not, people tended to come to Daichi to sort out their problems and more often than not he helped.  Suga had noted that many people didn’t find Daichi as mysterious as he did, they thought he was rather ordinary.

 

Daichi’s hair was short and brown, with a strong jaw and broad shoulders.  He was of average height and while his smile was warm and inviting, and he was more on the handsome side than anything he was ordinary.  An ordinary cafe owner who appeared out of nowhere, hired an untrained sorcerer, and tamed the ghosts haunting the building.

 

“Where did you say you learned the cook?”  Suga asked innocently, placing his fork over the now empty plate.  Daichi shot him a grin, a look that made Suga lean forward involuntarily.

 

“I didn’t say,” Daichi turned back to boxing up Suga and Ryuu’s lunches.  “But I didn’t learn from any one place, this is the culmination of many places.”

 

“Oh so you’ve travelled around?”  Suga asked, resting his chin on his palm as he smiled at Daichi’s broad back.  Daichi shifted and the collar of his henley bunched up, showing off the very tip of a black tattoo.  Suga would give anything to see the rest of that tattoo.

 

“A little.”  Daichi placed the boxes in front of Suga, pulling the dirtied plate away before leaning against the counter, pushing just slightly into Suga’s space.  He gave Suga plenty of time to pull away before leaning forward the smallest bit.  “Suga would you-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt.”  Yamaguchi, the poor stuck soul in the building, stuck half his body through the wall.  He looked rather nervous, which wasn’t unusual for this particular ghost.  “But I think Hinata knocked out Ennoshita and you know how his magic gets when he’s nervous.”  Daichi leaned away, sighing softly.

 

“Thank you Yamaguchi.”  Daichi said to the ghost, who nodded and disappeared from sight.  “You should probably use the back door.”

 

“Thank you for the food.”  Suga stood up and felt a sudden wave of courage overtake him.  “Maybe I can treat you next time?  For dinner one day?”  Daichi was half way towards the door leading into the main part of the cafe and he turned, looking surprised.  That surprise quickly melted away as a big, warm smile overtook his face.

 

“I could use some good company after I sort out this mess, pick me up at 8?”  Suga nodded, returning Daichi’s smile before the other man turned a little red as he quickly walked out of the kitchen.

 

Suga took the boxes of food, humming happily to himself as he walked out of the back door.


End file.
